World Akademy
by Sage with no Path
Summary: The World Akademy the best place to get an education in the pokemon world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont anything related to Pokemon except the OC's they belong to the glory of my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The World Akademy is the ideal place for the future trainers in the world.

With over 200 diffrent classes it is one of the most diversive place for anyone to gain an education.

To enter this school you must pass two tests.

The first a written test of 100 questions.

For answering a question correct you are awarded two points.

For answering a question wrong you are deducted two points.

For not answering a question you are awareded no points and there is no deduction.

The next test is the battle test.

By renting three pokemon from the large selection randomly you must win against one of the Akademy's testers in a one on one battle with no replacements.

By defeating an testers pokemon you are awarded fifty points.

But by having one of your rentals faint you shall lose ten points.

You start with one hundred points and you must finish with two hundred and fifty points to pass.

After a passing score you will receive one of the rental pokemon and an egg from our large collection.

You will be then given a Dorm Room Number along with you class ranking.

The east wing of the dorms is for the women while the west wing is for the men.

Future Students good luck and we look forward to your application.

- Brochure for the World Akademy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Author's Note

Hey people im planning on making this story a long one. If anyone wants to put some OCs in just follow a simple guide.

Name:

Sex:

Rental Pokemon:

Egg:

Point Total at End:

Description of Charecter: Optional

Backstory: Optional


	2. Chapter 2 The Test

**Hey Sage with no Path here with the next installation for World Akademy. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

World Akademy.

A majestic place for any aspiring person to learn all they need to about pokemon and whatever they wish.

A place where some people have described as a utopia of learning.

A place where friends, rivals, and enemies are made.

A place where true happiness can be achieved.

Every reaction to this grand building is spectacular an its own way. A giant white fortress of marble and steel that captivates it audience of students and staff. It is truly a place of the gods. Yes it can easily cause even though most cold hearted to tremble an excitement.

Truly it is fascinating to watch the new students arrive… well except one.

"This place sssssuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkssss sss." A boy of sixteen said.

This boy is named Nix and he is the epitome of the word slacker. With brown hair and brown eyes an impressive height of six foot four and the uniform of the academy you would think he would be an excitable youth like the others. You would be wrong.

"Nix, you could at least give they place a try." A girl of the same age said.

This girl is named Marleen. She is the epitome of a studious girl. A girl of slightly medium height of five three and blond hair with brown streaks. While she can be kindhearted she seems to have no patience for things that annoy her. *cough* Like a certain slacker. *cough*.

"Marleen I can't make it go on without me." Nix said as he collapsed on the ground in front of the door to the school.

"Nix get up." Marleen said.

"Don't let my sacrifice go in vain." Nix cried.

"Get up!"

"You can make, it go!"

"NO! GET UP NOW! WERE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Carry me…. OW don't kick me you bitch….OW!"

"Im leaving."

"Don't leave me to the jackals"

"Then get up."

"That requires effort."

"What doesn't require effort!"

"You carrying me."

"Yes it does!"

"Not for me."

"Fine than just stay here and rot then!"

"NO! MARRRRLLLLEEEEENNNN!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A large room is filled with children all hopeful to enter the academy. All of them from a different place in the world and all had different thoughts about the test.

"He better not be late that lazy….." thought Marleen.

"This dude is heavy Cyron." complained a blond haired boy who carried another boy on his back.

"You're the one who offered to carry him Elliot." Said a sandy blonde teen named Cyron next to the boy named Elliot.

"Silence slaves just mush." Nix said from Elliot's back.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGO… I MEAN STUDENTS WE ARE GOING TO START THE TESTING!" a voice said over the loud speaker while a stage rose in front off the crowd of applicants.

(End chapter 1)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There basic introductions in and the test has started.**

**Next time on world academy.**

"**I will not carry you get off my back you little demon!"**

"**Be nice to your new pokemon Nix!"**

"**Shut it Marleen off my back you little !$ #%!"**


End file.
